


Kývnul jsi

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Coming Out, Death References, Homosexuality, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotche zarazí Reidova reakce na něco, co řekne matka jedné oběti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kývnul jsi

Případ Ashley Millerové, devatenáctileté studentky, která byla unesena přímo z kampusu školy, kde prvním rokem studovala, jim byl přidělen tři dny po dívčině zmizení. 

To proto, že nejdříve nikdo netušil, že jde o únos. Nikdo se nepřihlásil o výkupné, a zatímco Ashleyina matka věřila, že je dcera ve škole, spolubydlící z koleje si myslela, že Ashley odjela domů, protože jí před pár dny řekla, že má v plánu dát si od školy trochu oddech. 

Jediný důvod, proč se případ vůbec řešil, bylo to, že tři dny poté, co byla Ashley naposledy viděna svými spolužáky a profesory, bylo v nedalekém lesíku objeveno její tělo, a to, že ji nikdo nepohřešoval, dokud ji nenašli mrtvou, bylo samo o sobě dost otřesné, nehledě na detaily. 

Prvními podezřelými byli samozřejmě spolužáci, známí ze školy, všichni, s kterými se Ashley denně stýkala, všichni, které znala a věřila jim dost na to, aby se s nimi dobrovolně (to proto, že nenašli žádné stopy obrany, ale ani stopy toho, že by byla svázaná, v bezvědomí, nebo omámená drogami) vydala na procházku do lesa. 

Jednou z možností byla ta, že pachatelem byl Ashleyin přítel, ovšem když vyslýchali její spolužáky, nic se nedozvěděli. Dokonce i spolubydlící jim řekla, že Ashley byla uzavřená a velmi opatrná na svoje soukromí, a pokud měla nějakého přítele, neřekla jí o něm. Na druhou stranu jim řekla, že Ashley měla velice dobrý vztah se svojí matkou, hlavně od doby, co přišla o otce, a že pokud někdo bude vědět víc, bude to ona. 

Takže Hotch s Reidem teď seděli na pohovce v obývacím pokoji paní Millerové, napjatí, protože bylo dost těžké mluvit s pozůstalými, i když jim sdělovali, kdo ublížil jejich milovaným, natož když z nich museli tahat informace, které by mohli využít k odhalení a dopadení vraha. 

„Podle našeho názoru to spáchal někdo, koho Ashley znala,“ oznámil Hotch paní Millerové tiše, konejšivým tónem, protože věděl, jak strašně to pro ni musí být těžké, a nechtěl jí to dělat ještě horší, než už to bylo. 

Paní Millerová na něj chvíli mlčky zírala, ve tváři bledá a oči zarudlé od pláče, i když v tuto chvíli se držela statečně a její oči byly suché. 

A to hůř se Hotch cítil, když ji měl zpovídat, aby z ní vytáhl co nejvíce informací o jejím jediném dítěti, které teď leželo v městské márnici. 

Paní Millerová se zatvářila zmateně. „Někdo, koho znala?“ zopakovala po něm, jako by se ujišťovala, na co se jí ptal. 

Reid si nervózně odkašlal. „Podle toho, co víme, šla Ashley se svým vrahem – ať už to byl kdokoli – do toho lesa dobrovolně. Určitě by tam nešla s někým, komu nevěřila.“ 

Paní Millerové se rozšířily oči a ona se zachvěla. „Myslíte si, že někdo… Že mojí holčičce ublížil někdo z jejích _přátel_?“ zeptala se nevěřícně a vypadala, že je jí do pláče. 

Hotch potřásl hlavou. „Její přátele a známé jsme prověřili. Všichni mají alibi,“ řekl jí jemně. „Měla vaše dcera přítele?“ 

„Ne,“ pronesla paní Millerová pevně a bez zaváhání, s naprostou jistotou. „Ashley… Nemyslím si, že se zajímala o muže,“ dodala a z tónu jejího hlasu bylo jasně patrné, že tím myslí to, že se její dcera více než o muže zajímala o ženy. 

Hotch se mírně zamračil. „Řekla vám o své orientaci?“ 

„To ne,“ paní Millerová rychle zavrtěla hlavou. „Ale, víte, tohle nám děti nemusejí říkat,“ prohlásila měkce a i přes svůj smutek se mírně pousmála. „Tohle matka pozná.“ 

Reid pomalu, zamyšleně přikývl, ve tváři mírný, sotva postřehnutelný úsměv. 

***

Cestou zpátky na policejní stanici Hotch mlčel. 

Tvářil se zadumaně a Reid by to s radostí přičetl na vrub jejich případu a nutnosti sledovat i teď, po šesté večer stále ještě docela hustý provoz, nebýt jeho zamračení. Na Hotchově pokerové tváři nemělo zamračení co dělat. Pevně sevřené rty, ano. Oči, mírně přivřené v soustředění, jistě. 

Zamračení ne. 

„Je všechno v pořádku?“ zeptal se tiše, aniž spustil pohled z jeho tváře, jak čekal, že něco – výraz, zaváhání, _něco_ – odhalí daleko víc, než cokoli, co by Hotch mohl odpovědět. 

Hotch dál zíral na silnici, beze slova, prsty pevně obemknuté kolem kruhu volantu. Pak dlouze vydechl. „Kývnul jsi,“ zamumlal, ale nepodíval se na něj. 

Reid se zmateně zamračil. „Cože?“ zeptal se nechápavě. 

Hotch si povzdychl a sundal nohu z plynu, takže auto zpomalilo a on se na Reida mohl podívat. „Kývnul jsi,“ řekl znovu, v jeho výraze byla starost a zájem. „Když paní Millerová říkala, že matka pozná, že je její dítě…“ nechal větu vyplynout do ztracena a nepřestal se přitom na Reida dívat. „Kývnul jsi.“ 

Reidův obličej zjihnul pochopením. „Oh…“ Pomalu přikývl. „Moje matka řekla úplně to samé,“ vydechl. 

„Takže…“ Hotch zamrkal překvapením a polkl, náhle bez dechu. „Znamená to, že jsi…?“ Zvedl obočí. 

„Ano.“ Reid trhnul rameny. „Mění se tím něco?“ zeptal se s předstíraným nezájmem, ale skousnul si ret a uhnul pohledem. 

Hotch pomalu zajel ke krajnici a jen se na něj dlouze díval. Prohlížel si jeho tolik známé půvabné rysy, prohlížel si tu nejistotu v jeho tváři, díval se do jeho očí, velkých a plných pocitů, na jeho rty, tak plné a hebké a lákavé… Potřásl hlavou, aby ty myšlenky vytěsnil. 

„Ne, samozřejmě, že ne!“ prohlásil pevně. 

I když ve skutečnosti, když se teď díval do těch jeho krásných tmavých očí, se tím možná měnilo všechno. 


End file.
